


Sunlight & Gold / Rasperries & Vanilla

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: 'Goodbye' is the cold sheets and the night light: off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Poems written in bed whilst skillfully ignoring my sister as she read a book aloud.

**Sunlight & Gold  _"Asahi"_**

 

The sunlight on the wall and

On his sunken face, hairline blush burnt

Golden with the warmth of

Sun and hands of another.

The backs of nails on his

Neck, tracing, dancing all against

His cheek and the love that

Forms when you touch a chest and look

On with eyes unseeing and whisper not

'I love you,' but a smile and

'Good Morning.'

* * *

 

**Raspberries & Vanilla  _"Nishinoya"_**

 

His eyes widen with the lips on his

Navel and blowing raspberries and slick lips along

The line of his ribs and

Deeper, and that grin and vanilla

Skin slid pressed his own is all he

Dreams of when he's slept too

Long and wakes to a cold

Bed and a

Dry stomach.

 

 

 


End file.
